


The First Hero Returns

by Dalek_Gamma, shadowvixen89



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bombs cause Mutations, Crownless AU, F/F, King Simon is the Ice King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalek_Gamma/pseuds/Dalek_Gamma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowvixen89/pseuds/shadowvixen89
Summary: Adventure Time Crownless AUIn the Land of Ooo, where evil seems to have disappeared from the land, many shadows lurk in the hearts of man. Our story begins long before the end of the world. It is a tale of sorrow, a tale of madness, a tale like no other. A man mutated by the bomb, a lonely child lost in the wreckage, and a great evil rises from the ashes of humanity. One misunderstood soul still has a story to tell, you may have heard this story before but as you hear the events unfold you will start to realize the truth behind the man.





	1. Marceline's Protector

Chapter 1: Marceline's Protector

 

A young 13 year old boy dressed in blue with a white bear hat and a green back pack raced towards a dark cave in the distance with a yellow dog, laughing as they ran. Finn the Human looked over at Jake the Dog and asked, “So Jake what do you think Marceline wants with us at her place? Do you think that it could be another jam session? I brought my beat boxing stuff just incase.” “I don’t know, man, but you know it has got to be fun either way. The Vampire Queen really knows how to make life a party. She is also the best musicain in all of Ooo.” replied Jake. They notice someone as they approached the dark and creepy cave that Marceline the Vampire Queen called home. She stood taller than Finn and wore a dark pink over shirt over her white blouse, with pink rose colored pants. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail underneith her golden crown with a single gem at the top. She waved the two adventurers towards her with a smile. Finn and Jake ran towards her.

"Hey, guys, what are you up too today? Did Marceline invite you over too?" questioned the princess as they approached close enough to hear. Both Finn and Jake smiled as they nodded at her question. “Yep, PB, Marcy invites us over for lots of things. Sometimes to even help her with her music.” Finn annouces. “Great! Then that means that we can all head inside together. I honestly don’t know why she wanted me to come over today. However, she doesn’t just call me to come over often. So it must be something important.” Bubblegum says as she seems to ponder the reason behind them all being there. The three begin to make their way into to the cave and towards the small house within.

Once the group of three reached the house, Finn went to knock on the door only to hear a loud yell of pain. Jake busted down the door and they rushed inside the house. Finn drew out his sword, Jake morphed his fist into maces, and Princess Bubblegum pulled out a crossbow. When they saw what greeted them their jaws dropped for inside was the Ice King. His blue 3 piece suit was torn, and he was covered in blood and bruises. His typical glasses were held gently broken in his hand. Marceline was trying to stop the bleeding that was gushing from the wound in his left shoulder. The Vampire Queen herself was dressed in a long sleeve shirt with red and black stripes that had the right sleeve ripped from the shirt and hung from her wrist, tight blue jeans that had blood on the knees, and her signature bright red boots that looked from the scuff mark like they had seen better days. Her long black hair was a mess and matted after the fight that had clearly taken place. Leaned up against the wall was a dead witch and a beaten young wizard, who was wearing all black with a pouch tied to his belt and a greasy white mo-hawk for hair. Finn and Jake knew who this wizard was, his name was Ash, and he was Marceline’s ex-boyfriend. The jerk turned out to only be dating the Vampire Queen so that he could use her. Now what Finn wanted to know was why the Ice King, who preferred to be left alone in his Ice Kingdom with his penguins would be here beaten badly and being cared for by Marceline of all people. The cry of pain from before turned out to be coming from the Ice King as Marceline cleaned his wounds.

The Ice King let out a whimper of discomfort as she tended to his wounded shoulder. As she was tending to the Ice King, Marceline asked, “Finn and Jake, would you be willing to tie up Ash? I don’t want that loser trying to kill me again. I also don’t think that Simon can protect me anymore with how badly hurt he is now.” Finn pulled out some of the rope that he kept in his back pack and began tying up the unconscious wizard. Finn looked closer at the dead witch that was laying on the floor near Ash. She wore a green tunic dress and a brown cape with her hair in a large bun on the back of her head. Her once lively green skin looked pale with death, and her eyes sightless. The more that he looked the more he realized that he knew who this witch was. It was the Sky Witch, but why would she be here? Curiosity got the better of Finn as he asked. “Marceline, who killed Maja?” “Oh, Simon did, he was protecting me from them. He came over to visit, but couldn’t remember why he did. Then they barged in and tried to kill me. Maja managed to use a light spell to over power me while Simon fought with Ash. Once Simon saw how hurt I was he dropped his guard to kill Maja and Ash took the opportunity to over power Simon. Only Simon didn’t stay down long, he threw Ash against the wall and lugged a huge chunk of ice at Ash’s head. I then started taking care of Simon and then you guys came in. By the way, I am glad that you all were free enough to come to the meeting that I called today.” Marceline explained and then finished with a smile.

The Ice King seemed to be nodding off, so Marceline moved him towards the couch so he could lay down while she finished caring for him. This was when the Princess saw an opportunity to have some questions answered after learning of the events that had unfolding in the Vampire Queen’s home. “Marceline, why are you calling the Ice King, Simon? Is he a friend of yours? I know that you are older than Ooo. However, I don’t think that anyone knows your true age? Then there is again the fact that nobody even knows where the Ice King came from either. Could it be possible that he is older than Ooo too? I think that it could-” “ENOUGH!!! Right now, I don’t have anymore time for questions. You will just have to wait until Simon is taken care of first. If you don’t mind, you could even help me by calling the Wizard Police to come pick up Ash and remove Maja’s body from my home. I will speak with you later. You know what happened so tell them when they come. I don’t have the time for it. Once I am done, then and only then will I answer anymore questions.” and with that Marceline picked up the Ice King and flew into her bedroom.

Princess Bubblegum sighed as she walked off to make the phone call to Wizard City to summon the Wizard Police. Finn and Jake remained in the living room to make sure that Ash didn’t get away before the authorities arrived. This was beginning to look like another strange day in the land of Ooo. Finn was growing more curious as to why the Vampire Queen was showing so much care to the biggest hermit of the lands. Most people stayed far away from the Ice King. He never bothered you unless you bothered him first. The old man much more preferred the company of his many penguins to that of people. However, Finn and Jake knew that the Ice Wizard once a month always tried to visit Marceline. No-one knew why, it was just something that always seemed to happen with out any explanation.

It was about an hour later that the Wizard Police arrived to remove the two wizards from Marceline’s house. It was 2 hours after that, that Marceline finally came down, having finished taking care of the Ice King. She claimed that he was now sound asleep in her bed. She was now ready to tell them the reason for her calling them here in the first place. However, due to the events of the day, she allowed them to ask their questions first.

By the time all of their questions had been answered they knew that the Ice King was actually Marceline’s adoptive father and that he had raised her during and after the Great Mushroom War. Then one day when she was 19 years old after she had become a Vampire, he had faced a great enemy, known only to her as the Lich. It was the day after his battle with the Lich that Simon started to behave strangely, and then 2 days later he told her he was leaving and just flew away. A hundred years later he came back, however, he had no memory of who she was. All Simon seemed capable of remembering was that Marceline was important and needed to be protected. Now, he visits once a month and she seems to be the only one in Ooo who can go into the Ice Kingdom anytime she wants without a problem. Apparently, Simon was 1,046 years old and Marceline was 1,006 years old, this meant that the Ice King was technically not only the oldest person in Ooo, but also the first King in Ooo. Finn decided that he wanted to know more about the Ice King and see if they could be friends. After all the more he heard the more Simon sounded like a radical hero. At this point, Finn no longer cared why Marceline had called them over, now all he could think about was the ancient being in the upstairs bedroom.


	2. Answered Questions

Chapter 2: Answered Questions

Marceline finally finished with her explanation to her friends and decided that it was now time to tell them about why she called them to her house for a meeting. Princess Bubblegum and Jake sat down as they waited for Marceline to begin to explain. However, she didn’t start. When they noticed that she was watching Finn, who seemed to be staring at the ladder and hatch door that lead to her room. “Finn, what’s wrong?” asked Marceline. Finn then turned to them and asked Marceline, “Was Simon a human once? I don’t know why I think that, but since he is so old it is a possibility, right?” Marceline sighed heavily and then answered knowing that Finn’s hopes were going to be broken with her words.

Marceline finally finished with her explanation to her friends and decided that it was now time to tell them about why she called them to her house for a meeting. Princess Bubblegum and Jake sat down as they waited for Marceline to begin to explain. However, she didn’t start. When they noticed that she was watching Finn, who seemed to be staring at the ladder and hatch door that lead to her room. “Finn, what’s wrong?” asked Marceline. Finn then turned to them and asked Marceline, “Was Simon a human once? I don’t know why I think that, but since he is so old it is a possibility, right?” Marceline sighed heavily and then answered knowing that Finn’s hopes were going to be broken with her words.

“Yes, Finn he was once a human. He was an archealogist who was also a professor of ancient history. It was the bombs that turned him into an Ice Wizard, and killed his wife at the same time. His family, friends, and even the people he worked with and taught were all dead. He said that I was his light in a dark world for he was not alone anymore. Simon taught me everything that I know. From how to survive to how to read and write; he even taught me about music and how to play instruments. Simon is the closest thing to a real father that I have ever had. I love my dad, don’t get me wrong, but Simon did everything for me. The day he left was one of the worst days of my life. However, Simon doesn’t remember me or ever being human anymore. I know you want to know more about humans, but all Simon can remember about them now is that they are the reason everyone died. I’m sorry, I know how much you want to know more about them, but I was too young to remember much and Simon lost his memories a long time ago. But you can still be friends if that is what you are thinking. I think he would appreciate it.”

“Yes, Finn he was once a human. He was an archealogist who was also a professor of ancient history. It was the bombs that turned him into an Ice Wizard, and killed his wife at the same time. His family, friends, and even the people he worked with and taught were all dead. He said that I was his light in a dark world for he was not alone anymore. Simon taught me everything that I know. From how to survive to how to read and write; he even taught me about music and how to play instruments. Simon is the closest thing to a real father that I have ever had. I love my dad, don’t get me wrong, but Simon did everything for me. The day he left was one of the worst days of my life. However, Simon doesn’t remember me or ever being human anymore. I know you want to know more about humans, but all Simon can remember about them now is that they are the reason everyone died. I’m sorry, I know how much you want to know more about them, but I was too young to remember much and Simon lost his memories a long time ago. But you can still be friends if that is what you are thinking. I think he would appreciate it.”

Finn stood there looking up to the room where the wizard slept. The boy seemed to be in deep thought before he turned around to face his friends and brother. “I think that I like the idea of being his friend; because even if he doesn’t remember, he is still human. He is the closest I may ever get to knowing another human. Not only that, but it just doesn’t seem right not to like someone just because they are a little crazy and different from you. He only comes and sees you once a month. Maybe he could use another friend.” Finn smiled and took a seat on the floor by Jake while Marceline and Bubblegum took the couch. “So, why are we here?” questioned Finn.

Finn stood there looking up to the room where the wizard slept. The boy seemed to be in deep thought before he turned around to face his friends and brother. “I think that I like the idea of being his friend; because even if he doesn’t remember, he is still human. He is the closest I may ever get to knowing another human. Not only that, but it just doesn’t seem right not to like someone just because they are a little crazy and different from you. He only comes and sees you once a month. Maybe he could use another friend.” Finn smiled and took a seat on the floor by Jake while Marceline and Bubblegum took the couch. “So, why are we here?” questioned Finn.

Marceline took a breath before she began. “I want to hold a concert at the Candy Kingdom. However, I need Bonnie’s permission, and I need two radical guys to help me out. I manage to ask Simon if he would be my drummer and he said yes. Just as long as I throw a small concert for his penguins sometime this year. Apparently, they love my music.” Marceline shrugged as she told them about her deal with the Ice King. Finn and Jake looked confused about why penguins would want a concert. Whereas Bubblegum was excited about the concert in the Candy Kingdom. “ I think that is wonderful idea. But what happened to your old drummer, Marceline?” asked Bubblegum. “Oh, she fell in love with another why-wolf and they left to start a pack together. It’s cool. I could have asked Death, but he just seems so busy right now. This gives me more of an excuse to hang out with Simon. Plus, he can play keyboard, guitar, violin, xylophone, tambourine, soundboards, and of course the drums. Simon was the one who even taught me how to write songs and music.”

Marceline took a breath before she began. “I want to hold a concert at the Candy Kingdom. However, I need Bonnie’s permission, and I need two radical guys to help me out. I manage to ask Simon if he would be my drummer and he said yes. Just as long as I throw a small concert for his penguins sometime this year. Apparently, they love my music.” Marceline shrugged as she told them about her deal with the Ice King. Finn and Jake looked confused about why penguins would want a concert. Whereas Bubblegum was excited about the concert in the Candy Kingdom. “ I think that is wonderful idea. But what happened to your old drummer, Marceline?” asked Bubblegum. “Oh, she fell in love with another why-wolf and they left to start a pack together. It’s cool. I could have asked Death, but he just seems so busy right now. This gives me more of an excuse to hang out with Simon. Plus, he can play keyboard, guitar, violin, xylophone, tambourine, soundboards, and of course the drums. Simon was the one who even taught me how to write songs and music.”

“Now, what I need from you guys is to be in charge of decoration. You may want to go to the Party Bears for help and supplies. Think that you can do that?” asked Marceline. Jake jumps up and shouts, “Yes! We get to go see Party Pat and the other Bears, this is the greatest quest ever!” Finn looks towards Marceline with a smile, “I think that Party Pat and the Bears will be a big help. Don’t worry, Marceline, you can count on us to make this concert the best ever.”

The Vampire seemed pleased with the way things were going after having such a bad day. Finn looked to her like he had another question though. “Yes, Finn?” she said with patience. Finn shuffled his feet around a bit before he felt that he could speak. “Marceline, the Ice King was badly hurt today, but you want to have your concert in a week. How is he going to be able to play the drums for you at the concert?” At this the Vampire smiled. Yes, Finn will be a great friend for Simon to hang out with on the occasion when I am out of reach. “Well, Finn, Simon heals faster than humans. In fact, Simon heals just about as quickly as I do. So he should be up and about in playing shape by the day after tomorrow. He already knows all of my songs, so it’s not really like he has to practice either.” “Oh, well that is nice to know. I guess we’ll be seeing ya later, Marceline.” Finn says, as he and Jake walked out of the house and headed to complete their task.

Marceline now turns to Bubblegum. “So, do you think that we can have some food for during the concert? We can make it a big party.” Marceline says as she wiggles her eyebrows, which makes the Princess laugh. “Sure thing, Marceline.” and with that, the Princess rises up and heads for the door. “Take care, Marceline, and tell the Ice King that I would welcome him to have tea with me if he ever wants to visit.” “ I will, Bonnie, thanks.” and with that she was alone with Simon, who was sleeping in the bed upstairs. With a sigh she begins to walk into the kitchen. After all, Simon would be hungry once he wakes up, it would be better to have food ready for him when he does.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

However, in another part of Ooo, Ash had just been placed in his cell. The magic canceling shackles that he now wore made his wrist itch badly. He had a plan and soon all of Ooo would tremble in fear of the destruction he was to bring upon all who had ever doubted him or shunned him. For in his pocket, hidden with a spell that had not be negated, was a book that would grant him the power to unleash a powerful evil. He just needed to kill the First Hero of Ooo, and then all would be his. He would serve his dark master and bring about an era of darkness none like has ever been seen. Then everyone would try to beg him for mercy, but none would be given. For their life force and their souls would be used to fuel him and his master so that their power may grow. None shall ever know peace again. He would be out of the cell by the end of the night, and begin working on his plans. He just had to make sure his magical lockpicks were still in his hair where he left them. Now he knew where to start, he just had to get to the Vampire Queen and his plans will become reality.


	3. Spending Time With A King

Chapter 3: Spending Time with A King

The first thing that he noticed as he woke up was the fact that his shoulder had a twinge of pain in it, the second was how warm and dark it was. Fumbling around he located a lamp on a bedside table. However, he noticed that he couldn’t seem to find his glasses. Then he heard the sound of someone coming into the room, as he turned towards the person who entered he charged the air with his ice magic, using it to feel the world around him. He knew who this person was, his magic felt a familiar hum as it reached for the person before him. A smile graced his face, as he recognized the only person in Ooo other than his penguins to ever seem to want the time of day with him. Marceline approached him to check on his wounds, and she had located the spare set of glasses that she always kept on hand for the Ice Wizard in case he lost or broke his. Once she reached his side she placed the old specs onto his face, as this happened a bigger smile appeared upon his face now that he could see the world around him with his eyes as well as his magic.

“Marceline, where am I? This place is dark and warm, I don’t know how I got here. Also, why does my body hurt so much? Did I fall down the stairs again?” Ice King started to stare off into space, slowly losing train of thought. As Marceline looked at him she could tell that the hit to the head he had received yesterday for his troubles trying to protect her must have been harder than she thought. With his already amnesiac and damaged mind she really should have payed better attention to him in this area, but there was just so much blood from his other injuries that she forgot to check his head better. She had already given Bubblegum his glasses so that she could repair them for him. The spare ones were not nearly as good as the ones he had broken by Ash cold-cocking him when he was distracted by her scream of pain. “Don’t worry, Simon, you’re safe here. This is my room. You were hurt pretty badly yesterday, and I wanted you to have a safe place to rest while you healed. I also made you lunch, if you want it that is.” stated Marceline. Simon nodded at the prospect of food and waved his hand for her to lead the way. She gently grabbed his hand and guided him out of her room and into the kitchen so that they could share a meal together.

Once they reached the kitchen Marceline placed a large plate of spaghetti and meat balls before the old wizard and a large glass of orange juice. He tucked into the meal without further prompting. Marceline had learned over the years that this meal and orange juice seemed to be one of his favorites when he was recovering from bad injuries. The calorie rich food and the sugary juice seemed to work wonders on him when he was like this, plus it was also something that she herself enjoyed eating. She sat down at the opposite side of the table and began to eat as well. Every now and then she would glance up at the man she saw as a father and wonder. Why does he care about me and protect me still when he doesn’t even remember raising me? What makes him care so much that he is still, with no memory of me, willing to place himself in harms way to keep me safe? Why does he always try to hang out with me so often? Does this mean that the man I love and respect is still inside him somewhere? Maybe, if I can find out why he lost his memories in the first place I can bring him back. Marceline looked up to the sound of him clearing his throat to get her attention. “Hey, um Marceline? You really should come back down to Earth with the rest of us. Come on, you have barely eaten anything. You can’t expect to invite me for lunch and then just not eat with me.” he pouted. She shook her head and smiled at him. “Sorry, Simon, I just seem to be lost in thought. You wouldn’t have been hurt and confused like you are right now if you hadn’t been protecting me from some bad wizards. The thing is, I don’t even know why they were trying to kill me either.” 

“Oh, don’t worry about it. Wizards like that just think they can up their wiz-biz if they attack powerful people. They usually think hurting or killing a being of great power will end up granting that great power. Foolish really, the transfer of power doesn’t work that way. However, you can never tell them that. For one, they won’t believe you at all, and two, they’ll attack you anyway. So really it’s not your fault at all. Just idiots trying to gain what they have no right too in the first place.” Marceline seemed shocked as she listened to him try and comfort her. Here he was in pain and confused having no knowledge of what happened the night before, and he was trying to comfort her. She had only gotten burned a little and all of her wounds already healed since they were minor to his in comparison. Yet, here he was trying to make sure that she felt safe and comfortable. Oh how she loved this man, she was proud to know that when he had his memories he saw her as his daughter. Now she just wished that he could remember enough so that he could tell her if he was proud of who she had become or not. “Thanks, Simon. I guess I should be glad that you are my friend. I would have been toast yesterday if not for you.” she stated and then remembered something important. “Oh, since you don’t remember yesterday, you promised me that you would be my drummer for the concert in the Candy Kingdom as long as I agree to have a concert for your penguins. Would you still feel up to it? I would love to have my best buddy playing with me on stage.” she waited patiently for his reply. He seemed to be thinking about it.

After a while, Simon smile at her. “Sure, Marceline, we have been friends for years. If this concert means that much to you, I would love to be your drummer.” Marceline squealed with delight. “Oh, you won’t regret this Simon, just think about. This concert will knock everyone’s socks off. Then again with a drummer like you. There isn’t a doubt.” she laughed as the continued to eat their meal. Both going back for seconds.

When it was time for the Ice King to return to his kingdom, they planned on going together. The Vampire Queen told him that it was just so they could hang out for a little while longer and she could see what kind of songs the penguins may want for their concert that was to come. However, the truth was far darker. Marceline no longer felt safe inside her own home. The Ice King notice this and said, “Marceline, can I ask you a question?” “Sure thing, Simon. What is it?” she replied. “Oh, I was just thinking that since I still feel a little under the weather and I need to go back to the Ice Kingdom, would you mind having a sleep over? You see, I would feel better if I had someone other than penguins there to help me till I’m back at 100%. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just thought I would ask.” he requested. After all he wanted her to still feel like she had some dignity. “Sure thing, Simon. Just let me pack an overnight bag and some of my music stuff to work on while I’m there.” She flew off to get ready. When she was done, the two of them flew to the frozen lands together. Marceline didn’t even realize that she had just been played by the crafty old wizard, but he refused to allow his only friend to feel afraid when he could clearly help ease her mind.


	4. The Missing Queen

Chapter 4: The Missing Queen

It was five days later by the time that Finn and Jake had finished with their quests. They where currently walking from the tree house to Marceline’s cave. “Finn, are you sure we couldn’t have taken a longer nap? I am so exhausted after us getting back from the Scarlet Berry Patch. I don’t think I like strawberries anymore.” comments Jake. Finn laughs as he replies to his brother, “Jake, it’s not as bad as you make it out. Honestly, it was totally rhombus. Who knew that strawberry bush monsters where so feisty?” The young boy grins at the thought of the monstrous strawberry bush that tried to eat him and his brother yesterday. “At least it was more fun than fighting the Goblins again for Party Pat and the Party Bears. That Honey Juice that they stole from the bears was great though. I’m glad they gave us some to keep and decorated the stage for us too.” stated Finn. Finn was getting more excited the closer they got to Marceline’s.

“Finn, it has taken us days to help out for this concert. Do you think Marceline can wait until tomorrow night to have it? I think that both of us really need some sleep before we can party it up with everyone.” Jake complained. Slumping his shoulders as the reached the cave. Finn rolled his eyes at his brother’s antics and shrugged. “Don’t be such a downer, Jake. Besides we’re here.” Finn knocked on the door of the little pink house and called for the Vampire Queen. When he checked the door knob, he came to the realization that the door was unlocked. “NO! MARCELINE!!!” Jake seemed to come to the same conclusion. Marceline always had her door locked, as she was a private person. If the door was unlocked then that meant that something was wrong. 

Finn and Jake went into the house prepared for anything that may come. When they noticed that it was empty of people; they also realized that the place had been tossed. Now they were worried. They had heard that Ash had escaped from Wizard Jail, what if he came to capture Marceline? The boys looked at each other and decided that first they needed Princess Bubblegum, then they needed to get King Simon’s help. He was able to defeat the wizards last time. Maybe, just maybe he would know how to find out where they had taken Marceline too. With that thought in mind, Jake started to grow as Finn jumped on his back and a huge Jake towering over the land raced off towards the Candy Kingdom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in another part of Ooo, Ash was speaking to the wizards he had recruited to his cause days before. Forest Wizard, Laser Wizard, Bufo and Don Jon where there. He gathered them up with the offer that if they helped him become all powerful, they could majorly up their wiz biz. They were all apart of a secret society that wanted to over-throw the current leaders of Wizard City. It also didn’t hurt that once about a hundred years ago, they tried to recruit the Ice King into their group only for him to turn them down. Then when they wouldn’t take no for an answer and tried to capture him, he attacked them. This caused the death of two members of their group and they never confronted him again. However, it didn’t mean that they didn’t want revenge. If they could capture or even kill the Ruler of the Ice Kingdom, then they would prove their power to the other wizards and gain enough standing to over-throw the Grand-Master Wizard. They were in.

Once they gathered, Ash explained to them his plan to control the world and amass a huge amount of dark magic. “With your help, I’ll be sure to unlock the secrets of darkness. Then I will reward all of you for your loyalty to me. If all goes well, my friends. Wizard City won’t be the only thing in our control, it will be all of Ooo. Our moment to strike is soon approaching.” he preached to the four evil power-hungry wizards. The four cheered and shouted, as a dark smile graced their leader’s face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Finn and Jake reached the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum was standing by the stage helping with the final preparations for the concert. At the rate things where going, she was confident that everything would be ready for tomorrow night. Unfortunately, the two Heroes of Ooo seemed to be frightened of something, she knew that this couldn’t be anything good. Jake shrunk down as Finn jumped off his back, landing before the Candy Princess. “PB! We have some BAD news, it seems that someone kidnapped Marceline! The door to her house was unlocked and she wasn’t there! Marceline never leaves her door unlocked even when she is home! Jake and I are going to the Ice Kingdom to get King Simon’s help, then start looking for her! We wanted to know if you would like to help or not! I know that you’re super smart and if anyone can help us find her, it’s you!” Finn shouts so fast that Bubblegum thought that it could have easily all been one huge sentence. She shakes her head to try and get the ringing in her ears to stop after the boy finish yelling. The Princess could understand the panic the two Heroes felt now. To tell the truth even she felt fearful of what could have become of her friend. However, Bubblegum knew the dangers of upsetting the Ice King. It was said that a group of bandits thought that it would be a good idea to try and take over the Ice Kingdom. The whole land of Ooo was coated with snow for a week, and the bandits where never heard from or seen again. That was about 400 years ago when she was still a little girl learning from, her uncle, King Gumbald.

“No, Finn. I don’t think that it would be a good idea to involve the Ice King.” stated Princess Bubblegum as firmly as possible. This seemed to confuse the boy. “What do you mean? King Simon protected Marceline before.” stated Finn. “Finn, I don’t think you understand. The Ice King is the most powerful force of nature in all of Ooo. His powers could become deadly if he is upset. It is actually a great thing that he lives in the Ice Kingdom all alone with the penguins. That way he can do no harm to himself or others. I think that it would be for the best if you find Marceline before he ever finds out that she was missing.” the Princess really thought this was the best course of action. She was surprised by the look of anger on the young humans face. “Fine! You do what you want, but I am going to the Ice Kingdom. He deserves to know the truth. You need to learn that you can’t control everything, and you are only hurting other people when you try. I thought that you may have learned you lesson with Flame Princess. I can see now that I was wrong.” With that Finn stomped off toward the frozen lands. Jake stopped by Princess Bubblegum. “You know he’s right. I am not as smart as most. However, even I know that no-one can control everything. Besides, Finn will feel strongly about this. King Simon used to be human. That means he is the closest thing Finn can ever have to knowing his own people. You know how Finn is. Maybe you should start taking things a little easier; you know, before you end up losing all of your friends.” Jake shrugs, “Just a friendly suggestion.” Jake then leaves a stunned Princess in his wake as he chases after his brother.  
Princess Bubblegum drops her head in shame as she realizes what she had done. She basically just told Finn that the only human other than himself was a monster. With determination, she knew that she had to make it right. Quickly she ran to her lab. If she was going to help she would need supplies.


	5. Journey In The Land Of Ice

Chapter 5: Journey in the Land of Ice

Jake finally caught up to his brother as he marched past the tree house. Finn really seems hot under the collar. If he doesn’t chill out he may melt the Ice Kingdom when we get there, he he he. The Dog thought to himself. “Finn?......Bro? You going to be okay once we reach the Ice Kingdom? People don’t go there because it is dangerous, but I know we have to. You need to calm down and get your head in the game before we get there...... Finn, are you even LISTENING?” Jake was starting to worry about the boy.  


Finn looked at Jake with a red face, mumbled angrily and continued to stomp off towards the Ice Kingdom. Jake remembered the last time that Finn was this mad. It had taken him days and the help of their mother to calm Finn down. Now it was just him. Jake hoped that maybe King Simon would be able to help the boy simmer down. It was at this moment that Jake realized that Finn would get cold in the Ice Kingdom. So as they marched across the grasslands Jake stretched his arm into the bedroom window of the tree house, grabbing one of Finn’s sweaters from the dresser. Then pulling his arm back he thought about how he would get the teen to put it on in the first place. As they continued across the grasslands, Jake was grateful that Finn wasn’t a fire elemental, or else the lands would be a scorched wasteland by now. 

Finn didn’t stop his march of anger until they reached the frozen border of the Ice Kingdom. The icy winds seemed to blow through the heat of rage and make him realize the path that lay before him now. As he looked around he saw his brother holding out a pale yellow sweater with a friendly smile on his face. Finn smiled back as he took off his backpack to put the sweater on. “Thanks, Jake, you’re the best.” Finn whispered just loud enough for Jake to hear. Jake shrugged as his smile got bigger. Finn finished pulling on the sweater when the boys heard the flapping of wings above them. At hearing this, Finn’s face darkened.

The Morrow lands beside them as Princess Bubblegum slides down its wing. She smiles at the two heroes as her feet hit the ground. Her smile fades a bit when she sees the look of anger on Finn’s face, and a look of caution on Jake’s. The Princess paused for a moment to think of what to say. She had come to help them and wanted to apologize to Finn. However, now that she was before him, her mind was drawing a blank. She needed to make things right with him. Finn was a friend and on top of it all, he has always been there when she or her people needed him. If only she could just think of the words to say to make things right. As a princess, she doesn’t really have to apologize about things very often. This is going to be tough.

In the end, she just decided to keep it simple and heartfelt. “Finn, I am sorry. I should have realized your feelings on this matter. I had no right to say the things that I said to you. You’re right, King Simon does need to know about Marceline. However, we must be careful on how to break the news to him. We don’t want him to lose control of his powers due to being upset. So we have to be cautious.” She explained hoping that she did not anger the young hero again.  


Finn thought about it for a moment, then looking up he saw the genuine look of hope and regret in her eyes. With a deep breath he smiled at her, and spoke. “I forgive you, Princess. BUT! You need to stop thinking that you can control everyone. That is just wrong. Peeps gotta live their lives. You shouldn’t be forcing your will upon others, or treating them like they’re monsters. Anyway monsters are people too. Now, lets get going. TO THE ICE KINGDOM!” Then with a look of determination, Finn charged into the Ice Kingdom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

King Simon was helping the penguins take care of the new egg arrivals when he felt it. Simon hunched over an egg, staff in hand, looks up with concern and says “A great disturbance in the Frost, I feel.” A small grin graced his face at his own words. “Whelp,” he grunted as he started to stand using the staff to support his weight, “I guess I should go see what is happening in my kingdom.” With that he flew off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum were currently running from a pack of arctic wolves. While they were running from the pack, snow golems arose from the snow drifts and began to attack the intruders. One golem ran up quickly approaching Finn and slammed a large fist into the boy’s gut. Finn grunted in pain as he hit the frozen ground. Jake ran up to defend his brother. 

Meanwhile, the Princess pulled out a large gun with a pilot light burning inside a glass chamber, she turned on the gun with a flick of a switch causing it to hum with power. PB fired the gun causing a wave of energy to fly out and hit the attacking golem causing it to melt. Jake turned to her as he was helping Finn up and questioned, “Princess, did you just kill that thing with an over-powered hair dryer?” Bubblegum was insulted by this, “NO! This is a high powered weapon, it’s powered by the same fire as Flame Princess herself! She gave me the flame for the power core!” Jake shrugs as he starts punching the golems. Finn picks up his sword and begins to help in the fight. 

Once they defeat the golems they look up to realize that they are surrounded by the wolves now. However, not all of the golems whereas defeated as they thought. Finn swung his sword to kill the golem only to hear “WOWZERS!” Finn gasped as he realized what he had almost done. “OH, MY GLOB! I am so sorry King Simon! I almost hurt you.” At this the old king looks confused. “Why would you care about hurting me? After all you have been attacking my ice creatures without a care in the world. So why would attacking me make you feel shame?”  


This seemed to confuse the young boy until he realize that they had just charged into the Ice Kingdom with weapons. They didn’t even ask the wolves if they could see the King. They just rushed into the kingdom. Finn hung his head in shame as Jake hugged his brother with tears in his eyes. They had never felt like villains before now, and it was a horrible feeling. Princess Bubblegum, on the other hand, seemed to realize that time was of the essence, and that they need to act quickly yet cautiously.

“King Simon, could we have a word with you? That was actually our whole point of coming into your kingdom. We apologize profusely for causing harm to your Ice Creatures. That wasn’t our intention. We came to seek your council. However, it seems that in our rush to reach you, we may have been seen as invaders by your guards. I take responsibility for the deeds that have been done, and offer myself for punishment if so needed.” stated Princess Bubblegum as she bowed to the King of Ice.

With a wave of King Simon’s hand the snow golems arose from the snow once more, as though nothing had happened to them in the first place. He then turns to the boys and princess. “All of you will be punished for your deeds, however, we will discuss that once we reach my palace. There you will tell me what was so important that you attacked my icy children. Now, come along you three.” Simon turned to walk towards the Ice Palace. Then he turn back to Princess Bubblegum with a thoughtful look. “Princess, before we reach my home, could you please turn off that horrible weapon? I would hate for my house to melt.” Bubblegum turned off the gun, and with that they all walked towards the center of the Ice Kingdom.


	6. What Is Lost Can Be Found

The First Hero Returns

 

Chapter 6: What Is Lost Can Be Found

By the time King Simon had lead them to the Ice Palace, Finn and Jake were a little scared. The Icy Mountain that the king lived in was huge, not to mention that there was no clear way inside other than the large door-like opening about 200ft off the ground. How where they going to get in there? Not to mention, that if King Simon was as dangerous as Princess Bubblegum said, how would they escape if they were inside? Jake would have to stretch them to safety, but that would make his brother a huge target. Why was he so scared all of a sudden? King Simon is Marceline’s friend, he wouldn’t hurt them right? Finn’s mind went crazy until he hears someone clear their throat. The three outsiders look up at the king. “Okay, all of you stand close to me. I’ll get you inside and then we can all discuss why you are here in the first place. After all, I don’t usually get visitors.” states the ice wizard. 

With a tap of the wizard’s bare feet against the snow, a thick piece of ice forms under their feet. Then he raises his hands towards the sky, and they all begin to float up to the door-like opening at the top of the icy mountain. Finn and Jake gasp in awe as they rise from the ground. Princess Bubblegum likes the idea so much she decides to build an open elevator in her lab. 

King Simon motions for them to walk through the doorway, and into his palace once they reach the top. By this point, all three of them are smiling with delight at the experience. They stepped off first, only for the ice that they were on to disappear once the king stepped into the palace. PB looked at this knowing it had to take a large amount of control for the king to do this without harming the people he carried. Finn and Jake had stars in their eyes at how cool it was.

King Simon walked further into the palace with his guest following him. He lead them into what appeared to be kitchen. “Sit.” he stated as he gestured toward a round table complete with four chairs. Once they were seated, he walked to the cabinet and pulled out a box, then walking to the fridge he grabbed some milk. He grabbed a pot as he walked to the stove with his supplies. Then he began mixing everything together and cooking it. He left them in silence while he was busy.

Finn and Jake were starting to become uneasy about the way this adventure was turning out. Who knew that King Simon could be normal and terrifying at the same time? Both of them just wanted to know what the punishment would be so they wouldn’t have to worry so much anymore. PB on other hand was trying to think of a way to get the boys off the hook. All of their thoughts were interrupted when King Simon finished at the stove, and brought four cups to the table.

All three of them looked down at what had been placed before them. Princess Bubblegum was the first to speak up. “Excuse me, your Majesty, what is this?” Finn didn’t even bother waiting for an explanation, he picked up his cup and began drinking the warm brown liquid inside. “Wow, hot chocolate! This is great King Simon!” exclaimed Finn. Jake also began to drink from his cup, while Bubblegum tried to stop them. She was unsure of the motive behind the hot chocolate. “Wow, this is great! The only thing that would make it better would be marshmallows.” said Jake. 

King Simon raised a lighting shaped eyebrow at this, and said. “Oh! Don’tcha know?” Both boys looked at him in confusion. “Only good boys get marshmallows. This is your punishment. No marshmallows in your hot chocolate.” Simon smiled as he added a few mini marshmallows to his own cup and began to drink. Bubblegum was shocked by this action. If what the king had said was true, then that meant that the punishment was over. She didn’t understand. Was it poisoned, or drugged? Both Finn and Jake drank already. What if they were poisoned now, or if it made them sick? What was she going to do?

“Well, all of you attacked my snow golems, however, they are a relatively easy fix. So not much harm was done. Therefore, your punishment is no marshmallows in your hot chocolate.” King Simon said with a mischievous grin growing on his face. This seemed to make the Princess believe that the old ice hermit may have gone completely insane in his isolation. “Whelp, what is it that you came into my kingdom to talk about? You said that you needed to speak with me.” said the old king. 

“Hey, PB have you told him that Marc-!!!” Finn and Bubblegum cover Jake’s mouth quickly. “Jake! You can’t just tell him that Marceline has been kidnapped!” Finn yelled at his brother. King Simon looks at them in horror, while Princess Bubblegum looks at the boys in disbelief. The old king’s face pales, as he begins to panic. The three were greatly surprised when the old king grabbed his staff that was leaning against the wall by the entrance of the kitchen, and began rushing down the corridors with a limp in his steps. They got up and followed him as he tore through his palace with a look of fear in his eyes.

Eventually they came to a stop before a bright red door. It was really the only color other than blue or white in the whole palace. King Simon quickly opened the door to look inside. Once he saw the form curled up under the blankets he sighed with a breathe of relief. Walking into the room he leaned against the wall and slid to the floor with exhaustion weighing him down. As Princess Bubblegum caught up she rushed into the room after the old King and gasped at what was before her. When Finn and Jake came rushing up they peeked into to the room and were shocked by what the saw. King Simon was on the floor by a bed. In the bed was the Queen that they so wished to save. Marceline was sleeping peacefully in her bed. King Simon reached for her hand and held onto it to bring him some comfort.

Movement from the bed draws their attention. Marceline squeezes Simon’s hand as she sits up in the bed. Looking around the room she sees Finn and Jake with jaw-drop expressions, and Princess Bubblegum looks on stoically. “Ummm, guys? What are you doing in my room?” Marceline questions. Then she looks to Simon and sees that he isn’t doing so well. He looks so pale and he’s shaking. But how can that be, Simon is immune to the cold. “Simon? Are you okay?”she says with concern. When she tries to get her hand back, he panics and quickly makes a grab for it again. “Okay…… This is weird.” she says more to herself than anyone. 

When she looks at the others she sees that the boys look upset and PB looks confused. “So, Bonnie, what have you done to Simon? It takes a lot to make him like this. What did you guys do?” The more she questioned them the scarier she became as her face started to change into that of a bat. Bubblegum tried to speak first, however, Finn beat her to it. “Marceline, Jake and I went to your house to tell you that everything was almost ready for the concert. But when we got there you place had been trashed and you weren’t there. We got scared and went to get help. Since King Simon protected you before, we thought that he may want to help rescue you. So we got PB and came here to ask for his help. But when we told him he got upset and ran to this room, where we found you. We are glad you’re okay. I’m sorry that we upset King Simon, we didn’t mean too. Will he be okay?” Finn said all of this in a rush. His face was red as he finished. 

Marceline sighed, “I think that he will be fine in a little while. But first things first. Get the Lump out of my room!” Finn and Jake rushed from the room with PB bringing up the rear. Simon seemed to be pulling further into himself, so Marceline wrapped him in a blanket and started to get ready for the night in her bathroom. When she was done she took Simon’s hand and lead him into the Living Room where the others where waiting. With a sigh she realized that this would be a long evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback, I need to know if my readers like this story or not. I am still going to post my story until I am finished, however, it would be nice to know what you the readers think. I am not begging for subscribers or kudus. Just comment, that is all I ask.


	7. Chapter 7: A Queen's Anger

The First Hero Returns  
Chapter 7: A Queen’s Anger

As Marceline walked into the Living Room she noticed that Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum where sitting on one of the couches that Simon kept around for her and the penguins. So she chose to sit on the one right across from her friends. As she walked towards the couch she realized that Simon still had a hold of her hand, she smiled at him as she pulled him along with her to sit on the couch. Once they were seated, Simon scooted closer to Marceline and leaned onto her shoulder, he sighed in contentment once he was comfortable. “I think I’m tired now, Marceline. You have fun with your friends.” he stated. “Sleep well, Simon.” Marceline replied as Simon drifted off to sleep.

Turning to face her three friends she glared at them. “Now….. Tell me what the meaning of this is, and why I was woken up with Simon being frightened and on the verge of tears. What have you done? Finn, I thought that you wanted to be his friend. Friends don’t make friends terrified and leave them crying. What did the three of you do to him?” Once she had spoken, she waited for them to answer.

Both of the boys hugged each other at the sight of the angry Vampire Queen, as her face morphed into that of a bat-like creature. Princess Bubblegum tried to swallow her nervousness so that she could speak. She spoke softly and cautiously. “Well……..The boys and I were trying to find you because someone broke into your home.” At this Marceline raised an eyebrow similar to how King Simon did when he was waiting. She nodded her head for the princess to continue. “We all thought that you had been kidnapped and came here to ask King Simon for help in locating you. Seeing as how he protected you last time. We thought that it would be a good idea to have him around in case we couldn’t find you on our own. He is a wizard after all.” Once she was done speaking she waited for the Queen’s reply.

Marceline took a deep breath and thought about what had been said as she looked at the sleeping man beside her. It seems that they thought that I was in danger and only wanted the help of Simon. I guess I can’t fault them for that. He is really strong and knows spells that can be used to track people down. Not to mention, if I had been badly hurt Simon’s blood can bring me back from the brink of death….. But they don’t need to know that. How should I react to this? They were trying to help, but they hurt Simon while he was still healing. Now, he has used up energy he didn’t have to lose just to run to my room. I can’t just forgive them for this. I’ve never seen Simon so scared before. What should I do?

“I think that the three of you should leave. The concert is tonight. Simon and I need to get ready.” she sighed as she gave them each a hard look. With that Finn and Jake lowered their heads in shame, and Bubblegum nodded in what she hoped was understanding. The three of them were all sad that they had managed to disappoint their friend and hurt her father-figure. That was not the intention, however, Marceline had the right to be mad. And so they obeyed and left as she had asked.

Marceline look to the man who had raised her all those centuries ago. It saddened her to see him as he was now, but at least he was still alive unlike the other family she had in her life. They were all dead and gone. So what if I am a bit over protective of him. HE MATTERS TOO MUCH NOT TOO! Maybe I was a little hard on them. She heaves a heavy sigh and shakes the man beside her awake. “Come on, Sleepy head. We have a gig to play. You don’t want to be late to our own show, do you?” she giggles as he blinks up at her with tired eyes and lopsided glasses. 

Simon stretches out as he stands, joints popping in his back. Once done he readjusted his glasses on his nose. “So, what should wear to the concert, Marceline?” questioned Simon. “After all, you know the most about these things.” he smiled as he turned to look at her. Marceline smiled back as she motioned for him to come with her. “I went to wizard city to have something made for you. I think that you will like it. I had them make it so that you would stay cool when we leave the Ice Kingdom.” she said with excitement as she sent him to his room to shower and get ready. Marceline then flew quickly to her room and opened her closet a reached for the blue box at the bottom. She smiled as she hugged the box close to her chest and thought about how Simon would react to the gift she had had made for him. With that thought in mind she was off flying towards his room. 

Once she reached Simon’s room she listened to make sure that the shower was still going first. As she heard the familiar sound of running water she entered his room and placed the package on his bed where he was see it. With a soft smile she flew from the room to get herself ready as well. After all, they both had to look their best when they showed all of Ooo how to jam. She had just the dress for the occasion. She just hoped that he liked it, she made it in the mind that it would match his new clothes. A father-daughter concert was just what she needed to make her feel like herself again after all of the bad luck she had had in the past few months. Simon was going to play both the drums and the keyboard for her. Honestly that ice magic of his was great when he infused it into his instruments. She didn’t know of anyone else who could do what Simon did. The man could easily be a one man orchestra if he wanted too. As she got ready she kept thinking about all the time that Simon spent teaching her music, her smile never faded as she remembered those precious memories. The treasures of her heart. 

Meanwhile, Simon had just gotten out of the shower and was walking into his bedroom. When he looked at his bed he noticed the blue box. He wasn’t sure as to what Marceline would like him to wear. After all, this concert seemed to really important to her, and he would hate to disappoint her. With a shrug of his shoulders and curiosity in his heart he walked to the box and lifted the lid. Inside the box was a suit of deep blue with snowflakes embroidered into the whole suit in silver tread. As he picked it up felt the magic that was flowing in the fabric. He could sense the magic of the suit bonding to him in a way that made him feel nice and cool. Simon smiled at the fact that Marceline cared enough about him to want him to be comfortable outside of his kingdom. With happiness in his heart he began to get dressed looking forward to making music with Marceline. After all he didn’t have to worry about standing in front of all those people as long as he was with Marceline. Just knowing that she is happy would be enough for him. But first he had to finish getting ready. Then at the concert he could play and listen to her beautiful singing voice. 

Marceline had just got finished getting dressed. She had chosen a just above the knees short deep blue dress that was made to match Simon’s suit. She choose black heels to go with her dress and a silver scarf that had deep blue snowflakes printed on it. Tonight she was going to make all of Ooo stop fearing Simon. If they saw him having fun then maybe they wouldn’t act like he was a monster. That was how she got them to stop being afraid of her. So surely it would work for Simon too. It just had too. Once she was finished she walked to the living room.

There she saw him. The man who had raised her never looked more kingly than he did now. Maybe they would also respect him more if they saw this side of him too. Simon truly looked like royalty. Now they would go out and knock the socks off of all of Ooo with their music. She was so excited. Simon ever the gentleman, offered his hand to her so that they could fly off to the Candy Kingdom together. Tonight was going to be great, it just had to be.


	8. Chapter 8: Conversations and Weird Thoughts

The First Hero Returns  
Chapter 8: Conversations and Weird Thoughts  
The King and Queen lifted off into the night sky to begin their journey to the Candy Kingdom. However, when King Simon looked over at Marceline, he saw that she didn’t look happy. This gave him an idea. “Marceline, do you think that you could help me with a little penguin problem?” Simon tried to keep the smile off his face as he knew how she would react to this. Marceline looked at him with a calming smile. “Sure, Simon, what is the problem? I can’t really see anything that you would have trouble with those penguins of yours. They really do seem to adore you.” she said. She watched as a strange look passed over his face. “Well, you say that, but that’s not quite…….totally accurate.” Marceline looked at him with concern and shock. “What?! Why, what is going on with the penguins?” The old king smiles fondly and prepares to share with her his tale.  
“Well, the penguins have recently gone on strike. They claim that as a King, I have not apparently met their needs adequately. The penguins refuse to do anything other than glare at me until I meet their demands. Then of course, Gunter is currently leading all the others, and making the craziest demand of them all. I can handle the extra fish and feather brushing per each penguins, believe it or not. However, what I can’t do is make an inside swimming pool for all of them….” It was at this point that Marceline couldn’t hold back her laughter, this caused her to stop her flight toward the Candy Kingdom. Simon came to a halt and waited patiently for the Queen to calm down and catch her breath.  
Once Marceline calmed down from the fits of laughter, she looked at Simon with mirth in her eyes. “Well, you can see my problem can’t you?” stated Simon with a quirk of his eyebrow. The Vampire Queen nodded at this. “Yes! How does Gunter expect an indoor pool? The pool would eventual freeze solid, not to mention the fact that you wouldn’t be able to fill it up in the first place. You have to have complete focus just to drink a glass of water. You pretty much freeze everything you touch.” Marceline just shook her head at the thought of it all. Simon was right this is an issue, but it is just so funny. Simon cares about those penguins so much that he’s spoiled them. With those thoughts in her head, she started laughing again. Simon started to fly to the Candy Kingdom, taking the hint for what it was she followed.  
“So….. did you tell them that request was impossible to grant?” she asked. He rolled his eyes. “Of course, I told them that it wasn’t possible for me to give them the pool. Gunter said it wasn’t their problem whether I could do it or not. Just as long as it got done.” Marceline giggled at that. Simon was pouting, and it was funny to see that look on his face. “Don’t worry, Simon. I won’t leave you alone with them until this blows over. Will that make you feel better?” she said with a friendly smile. “Oh, Marceline, that is so kind of you? I would love to have you with me longer. I love it when you stay in the Ice Kingdom. Your place is nice, but sometimes it gets a little too hot for me to stay for too long.” Simon smiled back at her. Pleased that he had made her happy and she would be staying longer in the ice kingdom. He was worried about her after all, and the closer she was to him, the easier it would be to protect her. As he looked ahead he noticed that they were close to the Candy Kingdom. Soon he would have to be on stage in front of people he didn’t know and did not in turn know him. He hoped that he wouldn’t let Marceline down. He couldn’t remember a time when he preformed in front of other people before. The only person he could remember seeing him play and sing was flying right beside him. At least no matter what she would be beside him. He always felt better being outside of the Ice Kingdom when Marceline was nearby.  
“It seems that we have finally reached our destination, my dear.” said Simon with apprehension in his voice. “Yeah! We are going to totally Rock their socks off!” exclaimed Marceline with excitement. “Once we get backstage we need to prepare and get ready to take our places. Hope you’re ready to Jam out, Simon!” she practically yells out at him as she grabs his hand to lead him backstage. “Wowzers! Marceline, I’m old and would like to keep my arm in its proper socket! Please, don’t pull so hard!” Simon begs. Marceline eases up on the force she was using. Sometimes she forgets that Simon, even though he is powerful, isn’t a half-demon-vampire like she is. Which means she can’t just go about yanking him around like she did when she was little. “Oops. Sorry, Simon. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Are you okay?” she ask a little concerned. He had only recently recovered from that fight, when he was protecting her. She should have been more careful. “Don’t worry so much, Marceline. I’ll be fine. Just not so hard, okay? I can’t drum for you if I can only use one arm, right?” he said with a grin, hoping to ease her worries. It seemed to work, as she smiled back at him. Then she opened the curtain that led backstage and they began to prepare for the concert.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Finn was sneaking backstage hoping to be able to talk with Marceline before the concert. He really did feel terrible about making King Simon so worried and afraid. It was clear to him that Marceline still meant a lot to the old king, even if he didn’t know who he was to her. At least his parents never lost their memories of him and his brothers. He just needed to apologize and let her know that he planned on making it up to the kind old man. Maybe King Simon would like to play on BMO with him. Yeah, that sounded cool, everyone loves BMO.  
As Finn was thinking he bumped into someone without realizing it. “Oops, sorry.” he said and paled as he looked up. It was the very person he was looking for. Marceline seemed a little put out by the accident, but didn’t seem too mad. In fact, she seemed to be waiting for him to calm down. With a deep breath he felt ready to speak. “Marceline, I want to apologize for scaring King Simon. I also want to let you know that I really do plan on making it up to him. Maybe I can bring BMO and we can play games together. Do you think he would like that? Or should I try going to the Ooo Library and look for some book that we may both like?” Finn grabbed his head in frustration. Why couldn’t he think of something to do to be friends with King Simon? Marceline would probably never forgive him for hurting her father figure if he didn’t figure out how to make it up to the ancient wizard.  
Finn felt a hand on his shoulder. As he looked up he saw Marceline smiling at him. “Oh, Finn, you really are a dumb dumb. I know that you didn’t mean to scare Simon, and I forgive all of you. I just needed time to calm down and think is all. I’m sure Simon would love to meet BMO and play games with you. He would be ecstatic if you brought him books of any kind though. But….. He already has a massive library of his own under the Ice Kingdom. It’s also filled with his research from when he was human too. Maybe he will show it to you if you ask.” she said hoping to ease away his troubles, knowing that he was worried about her feelings more than his own at this point. Man, Finn sure is like a dumber version of Simon. Always caring more about others than himself. Poor kid.  
Finn seemed to perk up a bit once he heard what Marceline had said. Yay! He was forgiven and she was encouraging him to spend time with King Simon. This was going to be great. “Thanks, Marceline. I think I going to apologize to Simon before you guys go on stage.” Finn declared with a smile. “By the way, we should all hang out again sometime. Maybe have a jam session. Bye!” he exclaimed. The vampire smiled back at him with a look of contentment as the young boy bounced off to find the old king.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Simon was making sure that the drum kit was in order. He had already programed the songs that they would be playing in to the sound board that would be behind the drums with him so he could reach it. Better to have it close by so I can change it quickly if I need too. About this time a blur of white and blue shot into his space. The king turned to face the young boy who seemed to have lost his breath. Simon quirked any eyebrow up at the boys antics.  
“Ummm, Finn, was it?” Simon approached the boy. “You doing okay there? You seem a bit winded.” The longer the boy took to catch his breath only made the old man worry more. Until finally Finn caught his breath, and blurted out “I am sorry for scaring you today. Would you like to meet BMO and play video games with me tomorrow?!” Simon’s eyes bugged out a bit as the boy shouted his thoughts to him. “Uhhh….. sure?” Simon said with hesitation, unsure of what to really say at this point. Then Finn turned the subject to something different.  
“Ummm… King Simon, why aren’t you wearing any shoes?” questioned the boy. Simon never one to miss an opportunity with Marceline’s question, grinned. “Wellll, I started walking around with out my shoes one day. Then it sort of became a Hobbit.” Simon grinned at what Marceline would call his nerdy dad jokes. Finn seemed confused until King Simon said. “I could wear shoes, but the more I think about it the more I can’t Bare it.” At this point Simon was giggling at his own jokes, and Finn didn’t know what to do. Was this normal? Should he go get Marceline? Did King Simon lose him marbles due to the scare today? Why is he laughing? What is so funny? Simon was realizing that Finn didn’t get that he was trying to lighten the mood. “Huh. Tough crowd.” he muttered under his breath. “Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow then. Have fun on stage. Marceline always seems too. I can’t what to hear what you guy are going to play. Bye, King Simon.” said Finn as he tried to go outside through a curtain. “Oh! Sure thing. Bye, Finn.” Simon shouted to the boy while waving goodbye. Simon went back to his prep-work and Finn went to find Jake and ask him what just happened with King Simon. Maybe Jake would know what was going on. Marceline would for sure, but he didn’t want to involve her just yet. Until he knew if it was bad or not.


End file.
